The Administrative Core of the Mayo Alzheimer's Disease Research Center will be responsible for the overall management of the Center. It will provide fiscal management, scientific direction, accountability, and communication with the National Alzheimer Coordinating Center and with other Alzheimer's Disease Centers. The ADRC will continue to pursue the scientific themes of the previous grant cycle, focusing on early detection of AD, particularly in the mild cognitive impairment (MCI) stage, and also focusing on non-AD dementias. The center will strive to expand AD research within the entire institution and will promote AD and non-AD dementia research nationally and internationally. The Core will oversee the pilot project program. The Core will have an Internal Steering Committee headed by the Center Director, and this Committee will oversee the scientific, personnel and fiscal issues of the Center. The Committee will also make the final judgment with regard to the awarding of pilot projects. The Core will continue with its ExternalAdvisory Committee, and this group will meet on an annual basis, alternating between Rochester, MN, and Jacksonville, FL. The Administrative Core will oversee the interactions among the cores and projects and will also integrate activities between Rochester, MN, and Jacksonville, FL. The Center will continue to provide relevant data to the National Alzheimer's Coordinating Center and will be compliant with the Uniform Data Set requirements. The Center Director and the staff will be responsible for compliance with the training requirements for key personnel as outlined by the Mayo Foundation, and all activities will be HIPAA compliant. The Director will communicate with the National Institute on Aging and provide annual progress reports. RELEVANCE (Seeinstructions): The Administrative Core of the ADRC oversees the overall function of the Center. The Core coordinates the activities of the two sites and integrates the activities of the cores and the projects to accomplish the scientific goals of the Center.